5 Ways to Say 'I Love You'
by Keinyan-chama
Summary: Everyone says it. Those three words exist in every place on Earth. So, Gaara has many ways of replacing the holy words because he likes to take detour in the simplest things. Atau singkatnya, karena I Love You terlalu mainstream. KakashixGaara. Drabble. Plotless. Rated M for reasons.


**AU, R18, drabble, plotless, uncensored**

 **Kakashi x Gaara fanfiction**

 ** _© Kei-sama_**

 **[I don't need to say I Love You thousand times, because my love doesn't need to be told.]**

* * *

 ** _1._ " _Mau kubangunkan jam berapa?"_**

Kakashi meletakkan puntung rokoknya yang telah habis di asbak di meja sisi tempat tidur saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menunjukkan sosok yang menurutnya paling cantik(?) dan seksi di dunia melebihi siapapun, apalagi dengan jubah mandi berwarna putih yang membalut tubuhnya dan rambut merahnya yang meneteskan air, serta kedua kakinya yang telanjang dan bibirnya yang sangat _kissable_ —

"Sudah selesai menelanjangiku dengan tatapan mesummu?"

Belum selesai dengan imajinasinya, Kakashi hanya tersenyum tanpa mengelak menatap Gaara yang menyipitkan mata ke arahnya dan melemparkan handuk tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya belum, boleh kulanjutkan?"

" _Go fuck yourself."_

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku lebih suka seks denganmu daripada dengan diriku sendiri," Kakashi menghela napas panjang sambil berdiri dengan malas dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. " _But seriously, babe_ , haruskah aku terpaksa mandi setiap kali kita selesai melakukan seks? Sudah jam sebelas dan uhh dingin sekali langsung tidur saja, ya?" Kakashi berusaha tersenyum manis namun hanya menerima tatapan datar dari kekasihnya, yang artinya jawabannya tidak.

Hanya beberapa menit kemudian setelah selesai dengan mandi kilatnya dan memakai baju tidur, Kakashi memosisikan dirinya dengan nyaman di ranjang sambil memeluk Gaara yang masih berkutat dengan _game_ di ponselnya.

"Mau kubangunkan jam berapa?"

"Hm?"

Gaara menatap ke arahnya dengan tanda tanya. "Besok kau kerja 'kan?"

"Mmh jam enam?"

Kakashi tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Gaara dengan jarinya pelan. Ia sangat sulit untuk bangun di pagi hari, namun tidak sesulit Gaara yang bisa bangun hingga tengah hari pada akhir pekan atau hari libur sampai melewatkan sarapan, ia akan bangun sebentar untuk makan siang yang hanya beberapa suap dan menghabiskan sisa harinya bergelung dengan Sora di tempat tidur sampai malam. Mungkin tidur adalah salah satu dari beberapa hal favorit Gaara di dunia ini, selain _game_ dan kue. Oh, dan kucingnya tentu saja, yang lebih ia sayangi daripada Kakashi. Ugh.

Tapi, mendengar Gaara yang rela bangun pagi untuk membangunkannya saat ia menginap, meski kelas Gaara di kampus dimulai siang hari membuatnya berpikir mungkin ia juga termasuk dalam daftar hal favorit Gaara di dunia, meski entah nomor berapa.

* * *

 _ **2.** _ " _ **Lagipula aku tidak bisa tidur."**_

Kakashi melirik jam tangannya entah untuk yang keberapa kali sambil menekan _password_ di pintu apartemen Gaara. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan ia yakin Gaara pasti kesal menunggunya sampai selarut ini, sepertinya ia harus berjuang menaklukkan Gaara yang sangat sulit sembuh ketika ia sudah marah di pagi hari nanti. Padahal ia sudah janji untuk pulang lebih awal dan menemani Gaara mengantri membeli _disc game_ untuk PS4-nya yang rilis hari ini, karena setidaktertarik apapun Gaara pada banyak hal, ia bisa sangat termotivasi dalam hal ini dan terkadang membuat Kakashi heran. Namun, rencana tidak selalu berjalan sesuai ekspektasi, ada beberapa masalah di kantornya dan ia baru bisa pulang tengah malam seperti ini.

Jadi, saat ia masuk ke apartemen, Kakashi sempat _speechless_ beberapa saat menemukan kekasihnya masih duduk di sofa penuh konsentrasi memainkan _game Kingdom Hearts_ (mungkin) ditemani banyak bungkus _snack_ bertebaran di sekitarnya, mata yang sangat fokus sampai Gaara tidak mendengar langkah Kakashi mendekatinya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup pipi Gaara dari samping.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

Tak ada maksud tersembunyi saat Kakashi mengucapkannya di telinga Gaara, namun mungkin suaranya yang setengah berbisik membuat Gaara lebih terkejut daripada kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba, karena tak sampai sedetik kemudian Gaara menoleh ke arahnya dengan telinganya yang sedikit memerah meskipun wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Kau menungguku?" Kakashi tersenyum dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Gaara sejenak saat Gaara tak juga berkata-kata.

Gaara menghela napas pelan, sebelum ia meletakkan _controller_ di sofa, menarik tubuhnya mendekat dengan kedua tangannya, dan Kakashi tak dapat menahan kebahagiannya yang terasa meluap-luap saat Gaara mendaratkan beberapa ciuman di wajahnya.

" _It's okay_. Lagipula aku tidak bisa tidur dan belum mengantuk."

* * *

 _ **3.**_ " _ **Aku hanya sedang bosan."**_

Hari Minggu adalah anugerah kecil yang indah saat kau adalah seorang _typical salary man_ yang harus bekerja keras di hari kerja. Jadi Kakashi biasa memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin, dengan bersantai di rumah seharian bersama Gaara-nya tersayang, sekedar _ngedate_ di luar mengunjungi beberapa tempat yang menyenangkan, atau menemani Gaara bermain _game_ meskipun di akhir permainan wajahnya akan penuh krim karena kekalahan, tapi saat setelahnya Gaara membersihkan wajahnya dengan lidahnya disertai _foreplay_ panas yang bisa bertahan hingga beberapa jam, kalah seribu kali pun Kakashi tak keberatan.

Entah jam berapa akhirnya ia bisa bangun dan menyeret tubuhnya ke dapur karena tenggorokannya kering dan ia harus ke kamar mandi. Kakashi bertanya-tanya apakah ia melihat ilusi saat ia menemukan Gaara di dapur menatap sepiring sesuatu yang sepertinya sayuran (tapi Kakashi tidak yakin karena bentuknya yang aneh dan terbakar) dengan wajah… sedih? Gaara dan dapur adalah dua kata yang tidak bisa diletakkan di satu kalimat jadi mungkin ia masih bermimpi.

"Ehm."

Kakashi hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Gaara tersentak dan hampir menjatuhkan piring yang ia pegang, sebelum meletakkannya di belakang tubuhnya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, tanda bahwa Gaara sedang sangat malu saat ini, dan Kakashi berpikir bahwa jika ia sedang tidak ingin ke kamar mandi, penisnya pasti dapat bereaksi lebih cepat daripada otaknya.

"Uhh, uhm selamat pagi."

"Gaara, apa baru saja ada badai yang lewat di sini?" Kakashi berjalan ke kulkas sambil menghindari berbagai macam barang yang berserakan di lantai. "Kau memasak, _honey_?"

"Ah. Uhmm karena kau belum bangun dan tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan—" Gaara menatap entah ke mana meski sedang berbicara dengannya, "lalu aku sedang bosan, jadi…"

Kakashi memegang botol di tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga menahan diri agar tidak tertawa karena— _oh God, look at this fucking adorable person I want to eat him up_ —hal seperti ini sangat jarang terjadi, melihat Gaara yang menahan malu dan terlihat gelisah serta tidak mau menatapnya.

"Aku akan membuangnya—" Gaara tidak sempat berkata lebih jauh karena Kakashi memegang tangannya, membungkuk karena jarak tinggi mereka yang cukup jauh, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan memakannya."

"Pasti rasanya tidak enak," Gaara menatap Kakashi yang begitu dekat, masih menggigiti bibirnya meski ia terlihat menahan tawa.

"Kalau Gaara yang buat, makanan beracun pun aku tak keberatan."

Gaara mengalihkan tatapannya dan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh sambil bergumam, " _stupid_."

* * *

 _ **4\. *sigh* "I'll do it."**_

Kakashi meletakkan belanjaan yang baru saja ia beli di dapur. Ia habis belanja bulanan di swalayan terdekat, dan tidak terkejut lagi menemukan Gaara bermain _game_ di ruang tamunya menggunakan _VR headset_ dan begitu serius hingga tak mendengar dirinya datang. Ia yakin jika ia tidak membolehkan Gaara bermain di rumahnya, Gaara tidak akan pernah mau berkunjung, apalagi menginap di sini. Kakashi berpikir apakah usianya yang 26 tahun sudah terlalu tua atau memang generasi muda jaman sekarang terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti, meski ia dan Gaara hanya berbeda lima tahun.

Kakashi memanggil Gaara beberapa kali, namun sepertinya tidak berefek karena Gaara masih mengabaikannya, jadi ia mendekat dan menyentuh bahu Gaara pelan. Sepertinya efeknya terlalu berlebihan karena jika Kakashi tidak sigap, tangan Gaara beserta _controller_ -nya pasti sudah menghantam wajah tampannya.

" _Fuck_." Gaara merutuk pelan dan melepas _VR headset_ -nya kemudian menatap penuh kekesalan ke arahnya, sementara Kakashi hanya tersenyum. Jika ia gentar hanya dengan ini, mana mungkin ia bisa menjinakkan binatang kecil liar (yang menggemaskan) di depannya. _"What?"_

"Apa aku mengagetkanmu?"

Gaara menghela napas panjang dan menepuk dadanya beberapa kali, sebelum menunjuk ke arah layar yang menunjukkan _Resident Evil 7: Biohazard_ di sana seolah untuk menjawabnya. Kakashi hanya mengernyit melihat pemandangan _gore_ dan mengerikan di sana, dipenuhi _zombie_ dan beberapa makhluk yang terlihat seperti mimpi buruk baginya. Jika ia yang bermain dengan _virtual reality_ dan dikagetkan seperti itu, mungkin ia sudah terkena serangan jantung dan mati di usia muda.

"Mau apa?" Gaara menatapnya dengan bertanya.

"Aku baru saja belanja."

"…?"

"Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kau mau membantuku memasak makan siang," Kakashi masih tersenyum dengan manis, " _please?_ "

Gaara terlihat berpikir selama beberapa saat sebelum berjalan untuk mematikan segala macam perangkat _console_ -nya dan mengangguk. _"Okay, I'll do it."_

Kakashi tak dapat menahan senyumnya dan segera memeluk Gaara dengan erat saat ia mendekat.

* * *

 _ **5.**_ " _ **Let's have sex."**_

Setelah merasa lelah membaca buku, Kakashi menutupnya dan meletakkan kacamata bacanya di meja, sambil menunggu Gaara selesai menidurkan kucing kesayangannya. Ia membalas beberapa _e-mail_ di ponselnya saat mendengar pintu ditutup, bersiap untuk menarik selimut dan ia hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya ke selangkangannya saat ia melihat Gaara sedang melepas kaos dan celananya hingga telanjang lalu naik ke ranjang dan merangkak ke atasnya.

Sekarang perhatiannya penuh tertuju pada tubuh Gaara yang sedang memosisikan diri di depannya sambil membuka kancing baju tidur yang ia pakai.

"Uhm, apa hari ini ulang tahunku?" Kakashi hanya tertawa saat merasakan tangan dingin kekasihnya bergerak ke bawah menuju celananya dan nafasnya tercekat saat Gaara menarik sedikit celananya hingga penisnya yang sangat butuh perhatian terasa hampir meledak, apalagi saat Gaara membungkuk dan menggunakan lidahnya untuk membasahi dirinya, Kakashi rasanya seperti kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Terasa seperti sangat lama Gaara bermain-main dengannya, Kakashi hanya bisa menggeram pelan sambil meremas rambut Gaara karena meskipun ia frustrasi ingin segera ejakulasi, menatap Gaara yang begitu manis dengan mulutnya yang kecil tengah berusaha menghisap seluruh dirinya, rasanya ia bisa menahan diri sampai besok pagi.

Namun ia merasa kalah karena tak beberapa lama dirinya tercekat merasakan seluruh energinya seperti tertarik keluar bersamaan dengan Gaara yang menarik diri sambil terbatuk pelan dengan tetesan sperma membasahi bibir dan mengalir ke lehernya. Jika ia memfokuskan diri, rasanya ia bisa ejakulasi lagi hanya dengan menatap Gaara saat ini.

Tak sempat untuk memikirkan hal lain, Kakashi merasakan Gaara menarik kedua tangannya dan menempatkannya tepat di atas bokongnya yang telanjang sambil menaiki pangkuannya. " _Let's have sex. Till morning_ ," entah dari mana energinya kembali, Kakashi tak dapat berkata dan hanya membalasnya dengan menepuk bokong Gaara sejenak dengan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum.

" _I love you, baby."_

Karena Gaara tak mengatakannya, biar ia yang menggantikannya, sebanyak apa pun.

* * *

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[End ofcourse]**


End file.
